No Limite do Desejo
by DanielaUzumaki
Summary: Sasuke queria que a noite acabasse logo, ele ainda não sabia das surpresas que o aguardavam mais tarde...  NaruxHinaxSasu - Threesome/Hentai


A noite só estava começando e Sasuke queria que acabasse logo. A namorada estava lhe enchendo o saco por ter chegado atrasado para buscá-la em casa.

- Assim não vai dar tempo de chegar ao cinema na hora! – gritava Karin. – Você sempre se atrasa! Parece que esquece dos compromissos.

Ele nem revidou os ataques. Estava pensando em terminar esse namoro, ela exigia demais e não retribuía. Quando ela saia pra fazer compras com as amigas, ele não podia dizer nada que ela ficava o chamando de maníaco controlador..

- Quer saber? Não vou mais a lugar nenhum hoje! – ela disse emburrada.

Ele sabia que ela queria que ele a mimasse até ela conceder a honra da companhia dela. Mas estava de saco cheio.

- Eu quero terminar. – não soube de onde veio a frase, mas não retirou o que disse. Na verdade se sentiu aliviado.

- Sasuke! – ela gritou com voz estridente. – Não! Agente é perfeito junto! – e correu abraçar ele.

- Eu não acho. – ele disse se desembaraçando dela.

- Eu vou ao cinema com você. – ela fez essa tentativa patética.

- Não importa o cinema. – ele riu um pouco. Mas parou quando viu ela chorando. – Olha, Eu sinto muito, mas não tá dando certo. – e saiu antes que ela conseguisse dizer outra coisa. Quando estava na rua ouviu o som de algo se quebrando contra a porta. Por mais que não quisesse continuar o namoro, ainda assim era meio deprimente terminar.

Resolveu ir até a casa do Naruto, seu melhor amigo, sabia que ele não ia sair hoje. A Hinata devia estar lá também. Eles eram ótimas companhias pra essas horas.

Foi de carro até lá. Viu as luzes acesas. Caminhou até a entrada e bateu na porta. Hinata veio atender a porta. Deu o sorriso doce de sempre pra ele, estava linda. Usava um vestidinho colado e curto, tomara que caia branco. Tinha os peitos bem grandes e empinados, a cintura fina e as coxas grossas. Parecia que não usava sutiã, ele notou.

- Oi Sasuke! – Correu dar um abraço e um beijo nele. Que teve que olhar pra outro lado e pensar em algo bem repugnante pra desviar os pensamentos pecaminosos.

- Oi Hinata! O Naruto disse que não ia sair. Então resolvi fazer uma visita. – disse tentando soar descontraído. – Espero não atrapalhar vocês.

- Que nada! A gente adora quando você vem. – pegou o braço dele e puxou ele pra sala. – Vem, nós estamos tomando tequila. Aceita?

- Claro. – por que a namorada dele não era como a Hinata? Aliais, ex-namorada. Ela não bebia e não deixava ele beber também. Era uma chata.

- Naruto. – cumprimentou o amigo. Ele estava bem à vontade. Sem camisa e usando um short preto, sentado no sofá grande.

- Ei Sasuke. – respondeu o cumprimento. – Ué, você não ia sair com a Karin?

-Ia, mas acabei terminando com ela. –respondeu sentando no sofá menor.

Hinata caminhou até Naruto e sentou no colo dele.

- Tá mal? – perguntou o loiro.

-Não muito.

- Beleza. – dando umas batidinhas nas coxas da morena disse. – Serve uma dose pro Sasuke, Hime, ele tá precisando.

E eles ficaram tomando tequila com sal e limão. Quando já tinham tomado uma quantidade considerável da garrafa, Naruto disse:

- Hime, o Sasuke é de casa. Não vai se importar se eu continuar tomando a tequila do meu jeito preferido. Que é mais gostoso. – e deu um olhar pidão pra ela. Que corou na hora, atiçando a curiosidade do convidado. Ela deu uma olhadinha pra ele depois pro namorado.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto quase comemorou alto. Não achou que ela ia deixar na frente do outro. Ajeitou ela no colo, sentando ela de lado e com o tronco quase de frente pra ele. Ergueu a mão pra baixar um pouco o vestido já muito decotado dela. Não resistiu e passou o polegar pelo mamilo que já estava durinho. Sentiu ela respirando fundo. Agora tinha os peitos quase de fora, dava pra ver um pedacinho da aureola. Pegou o limão e espremeu em cima da pele exposta, colocou uma pitada de sal perto, tomou a dose de tequila e pôs a boca chupando e lambendo a região por uns momentos mais e passou a ponta da língua por dentro do vestido na ponta do peito. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu, sentindo umedecer entre as pernas. Quando ergueu a cabeça ele disse:

- Delicioso, Hime. – Tinha a voz rouca e muito excitada.

Sasuke também estava afetado com o espetáculo. Ela era linda e muito gostosa. Não admirava que esse fosse o jeito favorito de amigo. Só de vê-la assim, com os peitos quase pulando pra fora do decote, com as pernas uns centímetros abertas mostrando só um pontinho da calcinha branca e o rostinho inocente ruborizado ele já estava ficando duro. Naruto continuou tomando tequila desse jeito, Sasuke notava que ela dava umas reboladinhas no colo do outro, mas ela tentava disfarçar. Ele tomava mais tequila pra agüentar ficar vendo aquilo.

Quando já estavam faltando só dois dedos de líquido na garrafa para ser tomado, o loiro não aguentou mais e abaixou o vestido dela até a cintura enquanto chupava, massageando o outro peito. Quando lembrou do amigo levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ele. Viu o olhar excitado que o outro dava pra namorada e lembrou das vezes em que os dois comeram umas meninas juntos. Nunca tinha pensado em dividir Hinata com ninguém, mas sabia que era muito gostoso pra elas. Resolveu dar essa experiência pra amada. E se era pra dividir, que fosse com o melhor amigo, em quem confiava.

- Sasuke. – chamou. – Você não quer experimentar a tequila desse jeito aqui? – trocaram um olhar e o outro entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Sasuke se aproximou sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

Hinata deu um olhar meio assustado pro namorado, mas muito excitado. Ele tranquilizou:

- Relaxa, Hime. Você vai gostar. – ele preparou o limão e o sal nos dois peitos dela, e tomou uma dose ao mesmo tempo em que o outro tomava também. Os dois começaram a chupar a pele dela depois desceram para as pontas, mordiscavam e lambiam. Ela gemia alto e se arqueava.

- Ah. Que gostoso. – segurou o cabelo dos dois os apertando contra ela.

Naruto tirou o resto do vestido, deixando só a calcinha, soltou o peito e subiu pra beijar ela na boca. Sasuke continuou chupando, e desceu uma mão até a calcinha dela. Enfiando os dedos por dentro e encontrou ela bem molhadinha. Achou o clitóris e o massageou com movimentos circulares.

- Ah, ah. – ela gemia na boca do namorado. Ele deitou ela no sofá. Tirou o short a cueca juntos, enquanto o outro também ficava nu.

Ela olhou os dois, tão lindos. Nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Nunca tinha se imaginado nessa situação. Viu o pau deles, os dois eram grandes. O do Sasuke um pouco maior, mas o do Naruto mais grosso. Sentia a buceta palpitando de expectativa. O namorado voltou a beijá-la brincando com seus mamilos com a mão. O outro tirou sua calcinha. Sentiu ele abrindo suas pernas depois afastando suas dobras com os dedos e lambendo. Fazendo círculos em cima do clitóris com a língua. Enfiou dois dedos nela entrando e saindo rápido. Ela não estava mais agüentando. Subia o quadril de encontro com a boca e os dedos dele. Dando gritinhos.

Sentiu o namorado se afastando. Sasuke colocou a camisinha. O corpo cobriu o dela e ele a beijou, sentiu seu sabor na boca dele. Ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, abrindo-a. A beijava faminto, explorando a boca dela com a língua, ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso. Ela o abraçou, fazendo carinho nas costas e no cabelo. Ele achou que ela era tão carinhosa. A morena estava adorando ser comida pelo amigo, mas estava sentindo falta do seu loiro. Quando Sasuke deu uma estocada mais forte ela procurou o namorado com a mão. Sasuke quebrou o beijo e ergueu o tronco. E ela pode ver o namorado ao lado do sofá.

- Naruto. Ela é tão apertadinha. – ele podia sentir os músculos dela se contraindo ao redor dele. Enquanto ele comia ela devagar. – Muito gostosa. – gemeu.

- Ela é toda gostosa. – concordou o loiro. Ela ergueu o braço chamando ele, tinha uma expressão amorosa. Ele segurou a cabeça dela com uma mão e com a outra direcionou o pau na boquinha dela. Ela engoliu o que pode, estirando a boca, mas ainda sobrava grande parte de fora. Ela massageava o resto com a mão. – Essa boquinha também é uma delícia. – ele disse fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela.

Sasuke aumentou o ritmo fodendo ela com força. Com as pontas dos dedos beliscava o clitóris. Ele gemia sons abafados ao redor do pau do loiro. Até que ela gozou melando o membro do moreno, que estava tão excitado que ao sentir ela se apertando também gozou. Ela chupou mais firme o namorado, e ele empurrava mais fundo quase fazendo ela engasgar, até que ele jorrou na garganta dela, com um gemido longo e ela engoliu tudo.

Sasuke sentou na ponta do sofá recuperando o fôlego. Naruto se ajoelhou na frente dela que o abraçou pelo pescoço sussurrando no ouvido dele o quanto o amava.

- Ainda não acabou Hime. - Disse ele enquanto a pegava no colo e a levava para o quarto. O moreno caminhava atrás já começando a ficar excitado novamente. Ela foi depositada na cama com cuidado recebendo um selinho do namorado que disse.

- Fica de quatro, princesa. – Ela obedeceu, dando um espetáculo para os dois com os cabelos escuros, longos e lisos caindo de um lado do ombro dela e a bunda redonda no ar. Sasuke se sentou de frente. Ela entendeu o que ele queria e começou a chupá-lo. Passando a língua por toda a extensão. Sentiu Naruto fazendo carinho na bunda dela e a empinou mais. Ele começou a lamber a buceta dela desde trás a deixando louca. Estava tão excitada que sentiu a umidade escorrendo dela e dava pequenas reboladinhas. Quando ele lambeu seu ânus ela se arrepiou toda.

Ele pegou o pote de lubrificante e começou a passar na entrada de trás dela. Que gemia alto ao sentir o produto gelado. Ele colocou um dedo e viu a pele dela toda eriçada com o arrepio. Colocou outro e ia tirando e enfiando devagar pra ela se acostumar. Com a outra mão colocou dois dedos na buceta dela, que estava escorrendo. Quando achou que ela estava pronta tirou todos os dedos e colocou a camisinha. Passou um pouco de lubrificante no pau e começou a forçar a cabeça no buraquinho dela, segurando os quadris dela em posição. Sempre era difícil entrar ali, por ele ser grande e ele tão pequena.

-Ah! – ela parou de chupar o moreno. E descansou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Empurra Hime. – gemeu. Ela fez como ele tinha ensinado outras vezes, ficava mais fácil entrar.

- Ai, ai, ai – ela sentia uma dorzinha muito gostosa enquanto ele ia entrando aos poucos. Ele foi forçando mais, tirava um pouquinho e voltava. – Hum...

- Ah Hime! Seu cuzinho é tão apertadinho.

Gemeu alto quando estava todo dentro. Sentindo a pressão ao redor dele, deu umas bombadinhas.

- Ai, ai... Que gostoso. – ela falou com a voz entrecortada e rouca.

Naruto a puxou até encostar a costa dela no seu peito. Sasuke se posicionou na frente.

- Amor! Será que vai caber? – ela soou assustada. Já se sentia tão cheia, não sabia se ia ter espaço pra outro pau dentro dela, ainda mais, outro que também era grande.

- Calma Hime! – ele tentou fazer sua voz soar tranquila, mas ele estava muito excitado. – Ele vai entrar devagarzinho, vai dar tudo certo. – virou o rosto dela pra ele e começou a beijá-la carinhosamente por cima do ombro. Segurando ao redor da cintura dela com um braço, e com uma mão acariciando o cabelo dela. Ela relaxou descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Sasuke aproveitou e começou a penetrar a buceta dela, enquanto segurava as coxas dela bem abertas. Ela estava muito úmida, o que ajudava a deslizar mais fácil. Mas parecia que ela tinha a metade do espaço de antes quando ele a comeu, foi forçando a entrada devagar.

- Ah, ai, ai. - a ouviu choramingando. Sentia-se sendo partida em duas. Era tão gostoso. Naruto a consolava com voz rouca.

Os três gemeram quando entrou tudo. Ficaram parados até ela se acostumar. Naruto que estava se contendo há muito tempo começou a sair e entrar devagar, ofegando, e usando todo o controle pra não gozar. Sasuke entrou no ritmo, enquanto um entrava o outro saía. Hinata agarrou o pescoço deles com cada braço abraçando forte.

- Aiiiii... Tá gostoso! – ela gemia sem parar. – se arqueando. – Mais! Mais! – Ela estava ficando doida de prazer. Isso rompeu o controle dos dois que começaram a penetrá-la mais rápido. Agora entrando juntos. – hum, hum. – ela gozava no pau deles, sem parar. Estremecendo em êxtase.

Eles aumentaram a força, até que Naruto gozou no cuzinho dela, gemendo alto e ficou se apertando lá. E Sasuke a penetrou mais algumas vezes gozando com um grito também, ele saiu em seguida, caindo deitado na cama. Ela se escorou no loiro, curtindo os últimos espasmos dos orgasmos que ela teve. Depois que saiu dela a deitou na cama. Livrou-se da camisinha e deitou ao lado dela, que colocou a cabeça no peito dele. Entrelaçando as pernas na dele.

Hinata tinha medo que ficasse um clima estranho, mas isso não aconteceu. Por incrível que fosse, parecia muito natural os três deitados na cama. Tinha sido uma experiência incrível pra ela. Dormiram exaustos.

No meio da noite Sasuke acordou com o som de gemidos e movimentos na cama. Olhou pro lado e viu Naruto se movendo frenético por cima da Hinata. Ouvia o sussurro dos dois, declarações entrecortadas de amor. Viu que era um momento deles, e não se intrometeu apesar de ter ficado excitado. Virou e dormiu de novo.

Depois dessa noite, a amizade continuou como sempre e Sasuke de vez em quando era convidado pra repetir a experiência a três.


End file.
